Changes
by JouNoTori
Summary: Why is Sonic feeling dizzy? And what are these dreams? What about that voices? That teenage girl? Itchy ears..Crying people, emeralds.. Mystery to solve.. My very very first story! Chapter 1 on!
1. A Little Peek

**HEY YA!**

**Hey guys! It' my very first story on and I hope you'll like it! It's just.. some sort of "opening" to my story,please review so I can know if you like or dislike it **

**Note: I do not own Sonic and the other characters**

"Okay! Playlist ready, mhm and now file, open and s2 mhm mhm..and here is my joypad.. And some preparations.."

This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all got to start from somewhere  
And it's right there for me  
The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

...

_Ah.. that song again. A teenage girl was playing Sonic The Hedgehog 2, but "from the time with a werehog" soundtrack. I really wonder why is that girl doing this? Dont ruin classic stuff bud! _

_Wait wait wait.. it's not me that she is playing? Shadow? THAT FAKER? How is she doing it? And homing attack? Jump dash? HOW THE ..? Shadow The Hedgehog in Sonic The Hedgehog 2? And wait.. how come there is a game that i am playable? And how i know all these stuff? Am I just a game character? Or cuz that im famous they made my games? But what if...All the life I live with my friends was a..game?_

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! HEEEEEY! SONIC!"

"Mhm…gam…e.."

"What game? Sonic wake up!"

"Ta..tails..? WOAAAAH!"

Sonic jumped all of a sudden. And wonder why? Tails was on top of him!

"What are you doing Tails? You scared me!"

"Yeah yeah.. But you are sleeping almost more than 20 hours! And nobody could wake you up, we thought you were dead or something but hopefully your heart was beating!"

Behind the yellow fox, there was a red thing.. oh wait it's an Echidna, hey that's Knuckles!

"Eeh.. seems like even Knuckles was worried huh? Anyway that explains why i feel like my head is like a rock."

Tails nodded. Knuckles seemed like he didnt care but everybody from his friends could say he is pissed, heh.

"Sonic.. are you okay?"

"Yeah sure but I feel.. dizzy…." _Very dizzy, but I dont think I should say it to them_

"Anyway it's alright lets eat some chilidogs!"

"Sonic! You look very pale, I think I should make some tests on you and also you look a bit different.."

"Different? Whaddaya mean?"

"Take that." Knuckles threw a mirror to Sonic. He took a little look..

_My eyes' color is a bit darker today? And my spikes are longer? My fur's color is lighter? The FUCK? S_

"Well.. yeah thats different but I dont think it's something big.. I mean, right?"

_Oh my.. I really feel weird at that moment.. Got…to sleep but I shouldnt or they will worry too much.._

Then Sonic fainted.

"Oh, it Works! It Works!" said a voice from "very far away" and "very close"

**That's it for now! I will update if you guys like it so review! Onegaaai ~**


	2. A Girl And A Hedgehog

_**A Girl And A Hedgehog**_

_**Hey! I could not wait to update you see! Anyway here is the continue of the story, what i mean is it's the REAL chapter 1 :D**_

_**I dont own Sonic and Sega's stuff etc. of course. Also characters can be little out of character.**_

The teenage girl was holding something in her hand. Something shiny, something green, and she was licking it. Yeah it was an ice cream not an emerald of course. Weather feels hot there dont forget it!

That girl had blonde hair, green eyes, she was looking tall but was 1.70 cm. A professional gamer, expert at Sonic games. And for the past 2 years, she went crazy about the game, even though she knew and everybody knew it is just a game and of course NOT REAL, suddenly, she changed her mind.

_Flashback_

Right now Laura is doing some programming thing on computer.. but it's around 3 A.M. and she is looking very "zombie" with her eyes. Purple!

"Yeah and there, if i change the code here probably it's gonna work."

She was working hard, right?

Adding some codes to another and at the break playing some games.. -of course sonic ones-

She was talking to Sonic while playing those games, of course she knew there will be a no respond, anyway.. And after she closed the game she continued her work with codes and still talking to Sonic while doing that.

"Changin that a little then i'll be able to add some cut scenes to game a 1992 game ha! Ahahah. I dont know if you are angry or amused by that Sonic. But it'll be fun, right?"

Then she has seen something that she has never seen before.

"What kind of code is this i have never seen it before and dont remember to add it there..Ah boy, it will be something kinda hard seems like Sonic!"

She started to try to edit that code, i admit, it was looking though, anyway it is what i understood from her face.

Then this is where all happens… a big flash light…

"WHA.."

She was seeing something like a video in her computer! There was Sonic, running around at the speed of sound (:P), got places to go, gotta follow his rainbow.. Okay I wil shut my mouth.

"A new video or something? What now?"

There were Sonic and his friends in that video thing, Amy was the same, running after Sonic, and Tails with her Works, Knuckles beside the Master Emerald..

Well , the thing about is, when she moved her cursor, she was able to click them. And she clicked Sonic.

"Oh my f.. god" she even said it, even even even her lack of religion!

There was a little button like "sleep" well there was no other button, and she clicked on it.

"Whats that, kind of Sims like game based on Sonic?"

Sonic talked with his friends and gone to sleep. Then Laura started to feel …weird. Her ear was itchy, very itchy.

"Oh little girl.. seems like you found it,huh?"

She couldnt decide if that voice is evi l or not, she was confused!

"But you can meet with your beloved Sonic, trust me. Just do as I say.."

_Flashback end_

Of course she didnt say anything about it, even to her best friend. You know there is always times like this..

I mean you, in your childhood, believed in some unreal things, right? Or maybe some of you still believe something inside of them, it lives with them you know.. One of us could believe that she/he had a little fairy (I don't mean imaginary friend-like thing) or one of us could believe that there really is a princess on the moon and in future it will be Silver Milennium..And even could talk in front of the moon with some sort of little crystal-like thing like it was the Silver Crystal, tail about her/his problems and be relaxed and list goes on.. probably you got what i mean.

She was exactly like that. Ah by the way, her name is Laura. An otaku, a gamer, a teenager. Since the holiday's start, as usual, became one with her computer (Well it's only natural…)

And then that ear itching! She was feeling hypnotised but was doing things on her will.

"You see that my child?"

Something hologram-like appeared in front of her. Green, shiny..

"Yes.. It's a chaos emerald.."

_Chaos Emerald? WHAT? Why am I not acting shocked.. cuz I really AM! How a chaos emerald can be here?"_

"Now open the game my child.. The Sonic 2…"

"O..o..k.. "

Instead of opening game, she opened the codes screen fort he game, and then that emerald disappeared in that screen, it was like emerald was one with codes.

"Okay! Playlist ready, mhm and now file, open and s2 mhm mhm..and here is my joypad.. And some preparations.."

_Wait why did i say that? It's not like me that who's talking!_

Meanwhile with Sonic

_It's all white, where am I? I fainted I knew it but.. Why my spikes were longer? I mean my eye color was going dark and my fur was going lighter, I could say I was turning to my young self and something was wrong with time but my spikes are longer and it changes everything.. Time eater guy? Hah no don't think so._

"Is anybody there? Helllooooooooooooooooooooo?"

_Yelling wont work ha..Well maybe thats just a dream? Then let's run around!_

Sonic tried to move his legs but they were not moving, they were hard to carry. What was happening?

_Whats happening? I can NOT run? I can not even WALK?_

Sonic heard a deep crying in that whiteness.

"It's all my fault! My fault! My fault!" a girl was crying, a teenage probably.

"Who's there?"

"…"

"Hey I've heard you crying!"

"I..I'm sorry Sonic I'm really really sorry.."

"How do you know my name? Anyway it's not the point, you shouldnt cry! Whats wrong?"

"I did a terrible thing..And I cant reverse it back right now!"

Girl kept crying, she had black hair and blue eyes, with one-piece dress on her. An emerald necklace she had.

"You can! I mean I dont know what the problem is but there is always a solution! I'll help ya! But how do you know my name I wonder? And what is your name?"

"T..tthank you Sonic..I know your name.. because.."

An earthquake started..

_**That's it for the first chapter of my first fan fic! I'm always open for reviews! Hope you loved it! :D**_

_**What do you think is going to happen? Tell me in reviews!**_


End file.
